


Psyche

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

Ethan plunged into Joyce’s welcome depths over and over, the soft, clutching sweetness of her channel building his ecstasy with each thrust.

She looked up at him casually, her arm folded beneath her head. “You aren’t doing that very well,” she said calmly.

“I’m doing the best I can,” he protested, rolling his hips in time to his movements.

“No, you aren’t.” Her eyes were hard and flinty. “You know what I like.”

He cocked his arm and backhanded her, snapping her head to the side. When she looked back, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. “That’s better. You know I never notice you unless you’re hurting me.”

“You really aren’t very good at that,” Ripper’s voice came from beside them.

“I suppose you could do better?” he panted from exertion and frustration.

“Of course I can.” Ripper pushed him aside, taking his place between Joyce’s splayed legs. “I always have.”

Ethan watched Joyce’s legs and arms tangle around Ripper as he sheathed himself in her, making her cry out in ecstasy. “Oh god, Rupert!”

“There, isn’t that better?”

“So much! Thank you!”

“It’s always my pleasure.” He began pumping into her, rough and steady the way Ethan knew she liked so much. Ripper leaned closer to her as he moved. “I love you.”

“Rupert!” She clutched him closer, her voice joyful. “I love you, too! I love you so much!”

Ethan’s heart clenched listening to their profession. He loved her too, damn it! Didn’t that count for anything?

“You know, that’s really just sad,” a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see the children standing there, studying him critically while ignoring the couple fucking wildly on the bed behind him.

Buffy was the one who apparently had spoken, her eyes moving up and down over his still naked form. “Somehow I expected you to be more impressive.”

“Yeah,” Xander added, disappointed. “Hard to believe we’ve been scared of that all this time.”

“I can get rid of him, if you want,” Willow said matter-of-factly, calling up dark energy that blew her hair about and coalesced around her hands.

Ethan pulled up his own energy, intending to lash out and beat her to the attack. Nothing happened. The powers that had always answered his commands were gone.

Spike snorted. “And here I though _I’d_ been emasculated.”

Buffy tipped her head thoughtfully. “The kindest thing might be to just put him out of his misery.”

“No . . .” Ethan protested.

But she paid him no heed, pulling an axe out from behind her back in a long, glittering arc, the blade biting deep into his . . .

“NO!!”

Ethan sat up in his bed, the silk sheets knotted about his legs and hips, sweat shining on his bare chest as reality slowly crowded out the falsity of the dreams. Finally he was able to fall back against the pillows, his heart still racing.

He rolled over, trying not to dwell on the truths that found expression when his subconscious had free rein, and resisting the urge to reach for the phone.


End file.
